


Hide the Cat

by pommedeplume



Series: Marauders Tales [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Canon Compliant, Cats, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Mild Sexual Content, Pet Sitting, Pets, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (December 1978)Sirius Black can't seem to catch a moment alone with his boyfriend, Remus Lupin, while he's watching Alastor Moody's cat.Written for R/S 24 Hour Challenge (prompt by shessocold.)





	Hide the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: pet sitting for a friend, and if you want to you can include the following words: sweater, dinner, vase, neighbour, bowl

**December 1978**

 

There was a loud knock at the front door. Sirius groaned, pulling away from his boyfriend.

“Who the hell is knocking at your door this early, Remus?” Sirius asked as his boyfriend slipped out from under him, getting off the sofa.

“Hide the cat,” Remus urged.

Sirius looked around, unable to see the little fur ball anywhere.

“I don’t see her!”

“Good. Maybe she’s already hiding,” Remus replied, as he opened the door.

Standing on the other side was an elderly man, looking very irritable.

“What was all that noise last night?” the man croaked.

Sirius’s eyes went wide, knowing exactly what all the noise had been the night before. Remus, on the other hand, kept a straight face, revealing nothing.

“I’m not sure what you mean. I didn’t hear anything. Did you hear anything, Sirius?” Remus asked, looking over at Sirius with a smile.

Sirius grinned awkwardly.

“Oh, ho, ho. No. I didn’t hear anything. Here… from the sofa. Where I was sleeping… with myself. By myself, I mean!” Sirius said, more worried that he would be seen as not being a Muggle than he was worried about being seen as gay.

The man peered into the flat, giving Sirius a strange look.

“He’s not living here, is he?” the man said, pointing at Sirius accusingly.

“Of course not. He just stayed the night. We were out hitting the pubs. I couldn’t very well send my friend home drunk now, could I?” Remus insisted.

The man scoffed. Just then a mew was heard. Sirius coughed.

“What was that?” the man asked suspiciously.

“That was me,” Sirius lied, praying the cat would remain silent and out of sight.

“That sounded like a cat,” the man said flatly.

“I make cat sounds sometimes,” Sirius claimed.

The man looked back and forth between Remus and Sirius.

“You’re a couple of weirdos. You better not have a cat! No pets allowed here.”

“I assure you that I am the only resident of this flat. Besides. I’m really more of a dog person,” Remus said, glancing over at Sirius who could feel himself blush.

“Do you _have_ a dog?” the man barked.

“Sir, I’m afraid we both have business to attend to,” Remus said, closing the door.

“Now, just you wait here-“ the man said before Remus closed the door in his face.

Sirius got up off the sofa, dashing into Remus’s bedroom and finding Alastor Moody’s old cat, Alvina, lounging in the middle of Remus’s bed.

“I found the cat,” Sirius called out.

“Not so loud, Padfoot! You’ll have him back at the door. Assuming he isn’t still stood there,” Remus grumbled.

Sirius scooped up the cat, carrying her out of the bedroom.

“Why the hell did Moody even ask you of all people to watch his cat?” Sirius said.

“I’m single bloke with a minimal amount of Order duties. Though a paranoid part of me thinks he knows about us somehow,” Remus said, taking the cat from Sirius.

“We’ve been dating for all of a month. How could he know?” Sirius asked.

“No. Not about that. I mean us as in… the Marauders. I mean, sure, someone like Alastor Moody… he knows about me. But the rest of you? I don’t know. Maybe this cat is a test of some sort,” Remus replied, setting Alvina down in the kitchen before saying, “Would you like your dinner, Alvina?”

The cat mewed up at him while Remus opened one of the cans of cat food they had picked up the day before after Moody dropped the cat off, spreading it over a small plate and setting it next to her water bowl.

“I always wanted a cat. Have I ever told you? Mother wouldn’t let me have one. It’s probably for the best. Growing up in that house would’ve made it turn into a wretched beast,” Sirius noted, terrible images of Kreacher attempting to tend to the cat in his mind.

Remus came out of the kitchen with a smile.

“Just like you?” Remus joked.

“Oh, Moony, you’re such a romantic.”

“As I recall you were telling me something about my sweater before he knocked?” Remus said, approaching Sirius with a smirk.

“I was saying how hot you looked in it,” Sirius reminded him.

“Hmm. If I look so good with it on, why were you trying so hard to get it off?” Remus snarked, arriving in front of Sirius who leaned down into his kiss.

Sirius pulled his mouth from Remus’s neck and whispered, “Because you never look better than when you’re naked.”

They kissed again, Sirius grateful that the cat was safely distracted as they moved back towards the sofa. Sirius fell back onto the sofa with a thud and Remus climbed on top. They both laughed. James and Lily would be by in an hour. That was plenty of time for them to full around. Sirius reached between Remus’s legs as he smiled down at Sirius, looking proud. There was another knock at the door.

“Shit. Guard the cat,” Remus said, glancing down at trousers with disdain as Sirius slid out from under him.

Remus opened the door and the man shouted, “What the _hell_ was that?”

“What was what?” Remus replied.

“The noise!”

“I didn’t hear anything. Sirius, did you hear anything?” Remus called over to the kitchen.

“No. I’m just in here using the refrigerator,” Sirius said, proud of his own ability to sound like a proper Muggle.

“What’s he mean? Using the refrigerator? Using it for what?” the man growled, seeming to imply something sinister.

“Ummm… Listen, honestly, our mates will be here soon and we’ll be out. We really have things we must be doing-“ Remus said, cut short as Sirius accidentally elbowed a flower vase to the floor, the cat hissing in surprise.

“What was _that_?” the man shouted once more.

“That was me again. Sorry,” Sirius said, kneeling to pet Alvina, who was beginning to purr as she continued to eat her food.

“That sounded like a cat. There’s a cat in this flat!”

Remus sighed.

“Honestly, sir, you can take any complaints up with the landlord. We’d like to get on with our day, if you don’t mind,” Remus insisted.

“I’ll do that. I will indeed. You haven’t heard the last from me,” the man growled, making Sirius roll his eyes.

Remus closed the door then rushed over to the kitchen.

“Did you really knock it over or was it the cat?” Remus asked.

Sirius considered blaming the cat but he instead shrugged and admitted, “It was me.”

Remus laughed and said, “Clean it up, then meet me on the sofa.”

Sirius did his best to transfigure the vase back together, though it wasn’t perfect. He made his way back to the sofa, climbing back on top of his boyfriend with glee just as another knock was at the door.

“Dammit, Moony,” Sirius complained, rushing over to the door himself, ready to give the old geezer a piece of his mind.

Instead he found James and Lily standing there, both smiling.

“Where’s the cat?” James asked, barging in.

“Hello, Prongs, it’s lovely to see you too,” Sirius called over.

“She’s in the kitchen,” Remus revealed.

Lily gave Sirius a hug while he looked helplessly over at his boyfriend, who shrugged.

“Sorry, we’re early. James was restless. He’s been going on about that cat all morning,” Lily explained.

“I have not!” James countered then said, “Aww, that’s a good kitty!”

Lily rolled her eyes and Sirius shut the door.


End file.
